Fairytales of Grape Soda & Technical Difficulties
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Shun like Alice...a lot, but is too shy to admit it.  What if Klaus is planning to ask Alice out? With the help of Dan and Runo, will he able to win Alice?  Humor - ShunxAlice  Please review!     Story Complete! Thanks for the reviews & advice!
1. Chapter 1

Fairytales of Grape Soda & Technical Difficulties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, because if I did…more people would be watching it **

**This is my first Bakugan story, and my first ****complete**** story as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I hate Dan so much." Groaned Shun as he banged his head once again on the desk. Why, again, was Dan his best friend?

"What happened?" Marucho asked. Shun, Julie, Runo, and Marucho were online-chatting on their new social-networking page that Marucho had created for people who use Bakugan Interspace.

"Dan happened." Smirked Runo as Shun glared.

Shun scowled. "You got to tell your boyfriend to go on a diet."

Runo smiled. "I already know that, believe me. I've told him a billion times…but does he listen to me? No, that selfish idiot won't, and then he comes complaining to me that he got a stomach ache." Runo barked.

Julie and Marucho sweat dropped.

"What exactly happened, Shun?" asked Julie, hoping to distract Runo and her anger problems.

"Well," Shun started, and then suddenly began blushing heavily.

_Shun closed his eyes, beginning to meditate. _

"_SHUN!" he heard a sudden shout from behind him. Shun groaned. He hoped it would be who he thought it was…_

"_Hey, Shun! Wake up, sleepy head!" Dan shouted walking up to Shun, who glared at him._

"_What are you doing here, Dan?" Shun asked calmly, but his face was obviously scrunched with annoyance. He certainly did not need any trouble right now…_

"_Dude, calm down. I just came here to get you to get out of this prison cell. WE ARE GOING TO THE CAFÉ!" Shun winced. He was almost as worse as Julie. _

"_Okay, Dan. Just spare me the headache." Shun groaned as he got up to follow his idiotic friend. He had a sudden feeling that this day wasn't going to go well._

_At the Café,_

"_Hey, Runo!" Dan greeted as he hugged Runo, who heavily blushed. _

"_Lovebirds." Shun said under his breath, who unfortunately for him…Runo heard. _

"_Oh shut up, Shun. At least we make our affections public…which you still can't do to Alice!" Runo smirked and Shun glared. _

"_There's nothing going on between me and Alice. Besides, she's in Russia…" _

"_Hey, Shun." A sweet angelic voice said from behind him. Shun started blushing heavily as he turned around slowly, giving the red-head a sheepish smile._

"_Hey…A-A-Alice." Runo and Dan burst out laughing and Alice gave him a sweet smile. _

"_Alice came for a surprise visit from Russia. We decided to surprise you, Shun." Runo smirked and Shun's face turned even more red-if that was possible._

_Dan, who had been going hysteric (Shun didn't see how it was __**so**__ funny), accidently knocked over a cup that was lying on the counter. Unfortunately, the cup was filled with grape soda…and wet Shun's hair and clothes. Shun closed his eyes in anger and humiliation, as he clenched his fists. He heard everyone in the Café burst out laughing. He opened his eyes, giving Dan a murderous smile. Alice and Runo's eyes widened in realization, and Dan stopped laughing…giving Shun a faint smile while backing away slowly._

"_Uhh…Shun, did I ever tell you grape soda really complimented err-your eyes?" Shun growled and started chasing Dan, who had started running out the back door yelling, "Runo, if I die, you can have the rest of my pudding!"_

Julie and Marucho burst out laughing and Shun glared angrily.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Shun protested like a little child and Runo tried to hold back a giggle.

"Sorry, Shun. It's just that…oh gosh that was hilarious!" Marucho smiled, wiping a tear.

"It was humiliating! I'll never be able to face Alice again!" Shun groaned, his face crimson red, as he tried to hide his face in his hands. It was bad the first time when it happened, then explaining it to his grandfather of why he was purple was even worse. Explaining the story to Marucho and Julie was just as embarrassing-but facing Alice…that would be a nightmare.

"Awe, Shunny-poo!" Shun gritted his teeth in annoyance. Oh how he hated Julie's nicknames for him. "Don't worry about, Alice. She'll forget everything that happened if you declare your love for her." Julie squealed in delight, which Shun winced.

"Uh…I don't think so, Julie." Shun replied, leaning back onto his chair and closing his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Shun! I heard Klaus is going to ask a miss someone to the movies tomorrow." Runo snorted and Shun's eyes snapped open. Klaus was asking **his** Alice out tomorrow? Oh no he won't, definitely not with Shun around.

"What do I have to do?" Shun asked, then immediately regretting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. This is a short story, so it only has two chapter. Btw, I hate KlausxAlice. Like seriously, Klaus is this rich snobby dude that thinks he can own Alice cuz' he got some cheesy ass quotes? Nah, Alice is in love with Shun, like it's so obvious!<strong>

**Sorry KlausxAlice fans :P I'm A ShunxAlice mega #1 fan. Don't be haters though ;D **

**Ps. I promise the second chapter is hilarious…much funnier than this one. Sue me if not (A/N: Don't really sue me!)**

**Review, please? **

**I'll keep updating when I can, kthanxbaii **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Runo?" Shun asked fearfully, holding the phone to his ear.

"I'm positive, nothing could go wrong!" Runo grinned proudly. She had spent half the night to solve Shun's dilemma. Then at 7:30 am, she had created the perfect plan, and had called Shun at that exact moment to come to her house.

"Are you positive that you forgot something while having an all-nighter?" Shun asked again, which was testing Runo's patience.

"Would you stop being a wimp and call her, already! Just press call and those index cards are what you tell her!" Runo shouted angrily and Shun sweat dropped.

"Okay then, but I still have this weird feeling…" Runo glared at him and Shun stopped talking.

"Alright, here I go." The phone started ringing, and at the third ring, an angelic voice spoke.

"Hello?" Shun gulped as he started reading Runo's sloppy handwriting written on the index card.

"Your breath is like green Listerine, minty all day.

Your temper is like a fire, burning me every time I speak.

Your hair reminds me of how much I hate that color."

Runo's eyes widened as she realized what Shun was reading. She started waving her arms frantically, trying to stop Shun from reading…but unfortunately, that didn't work out. Shun thought that she meant hurry up, so he started reading quicker.

"You eyes are like owls, never minding your own business.

Your nose is as big as Pinocchio's, but that fits in, because you lie so much.

Your laugh is like a rat's squeak, making me wince in pain.

Yet with all these flaws, I still love you." Shun grinned in accomplishment and Runo slapped her head, frustrated, and her face red with humiliation.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Shun heard an angry voice from the other end of the phone. Shun gulped, wasn't the poem romantic for her? He heard an angry "Hmph." And the other side hanged up. Shun slung his head, defeated. Why didn't she like it? He quickly scanned through what he had just read and slapped his head in stupidity. He just had made a complete fool of himself. Runo marched over to him and snatched the paper away.

"Didn't you see me telling you to stop talking?" Runo shouted, her face still red. Shun glared as he looked up at her.

"Which idiot writes that as a love poem?" Shun growled as he stood up, facing Runo angrily.

"Well, Dan is an idiot, thank you very much!" Runo screeched back and Shun made the connection together. Oh lord, was this Dan's gift to Runo for her birthday last week? No wonder that handwriting had looked familiar…

"Oh god! I gotta' call her back!" Shun shrieked as he looked for the cell phone. Runo gave him another pair of index cards.

"Here this is the real poem." Shun glared and handed it back to Runo.

"No, I'd rather not take that chance." Shun hissed as he redialed. As soon as he heard the phone being picked up, Shun started speaking really quickly-hoping to end it soon.

"Hey, it's Shun again. Oh lord, I'm so sorry. That poem…that wasn't meant for you. I mean it wasn't meant for anyone. I mean Runo is a someone-oh no, it's not like what you think…Dan. Yes, there we go. **Dan** wrote that poem for Runo and Runo wanted to help me out so she gave me these index cards with a poem on it for me to tell you but then she accidentally swapped poems and yeah… Oh god, I sound like such an idiot. Alright, let me get this over with: I'm in love with you. You make me sweat when you're next to me, I feel like an idiot around you, and when I try to talk to you-it's like my mind goes blank. I've never had this feeling before, and you're the only one who makes me feel like this. So there, I love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way…oh gosh, can you say something to me, I'm nervous as hell." Shun gulped, knowing he must've sounded like an idiot.

"Shun" said a sudden deep voice that made Shun groan and feel like killing himself. This voice was definitely not Alice's. "Shun…I don't know what to say. I always knew I was greatly handsome…but Shun, I'm sorry, I'm not gay. I'm your grandfather, and I think that relationship status will remain the same, sorry to disappoint you."

Shun growled angrily.

"Shit, Gramps! That wasn't for you, heck's sake!" Shun barked as he hang up his cell phone angrily. _Stupid! Stupid! Why'd you put redial? Alice's number is by speed dial, I never dialed her number. The last number I dialed was…Gramp's. STUPID!_

Runo looked at Shun confusingly as she watched Shun crush his cell phone and curse out loud.

"Are you okay, Shun?" Runo asked. Shun growled angrily and stormed out of the house.

"Awkward…" Marucho mumbled as he and Julie came out of their hiding spots behind the sofa. Runo nodded, definitely agreeing.

At the café,

Alice was wiping the counter with the rag. She was still a bit hurt that Shun would call her and say all those mean things to her. It broke her heart in a million pieces. She heard the door open, and without turning back she mumbled, "Café is closed."

But then a familiar voice blurted out, "I'm in love with you, Alice."

**Oh god that was better than I expected it to turn out ^-^ **

**Yes, that familiar voice was Shun, no not Klaus D: Like seriously, did somebody not look at the previous chapter that stated I do NOT like KlausxAlice fans? Ahh, people need to read carefully. Sometimes, I wonder if you people are just like scanning through my story & then giving me extra reviews as an early birthday present. O.O D:**

**Yes. I am such a hilarious little bunny. Like A Boss. :D!**

**Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone Oh no, Spring Vacation is almost coming to an end…*Priya shrieks and starts her homework***

**Until next time folks, hasta la vista! Thanks for the reviews**


End file.
